Summer Vacation with the Gang
by KDur4life
Summary: It's finally summer vacation! Who will have summer lovin, or will some of the gang be split up for the summer? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

It goes with Sammy's story as in Dally is my brother, Leah is Ponyboy's twin, and Adrianna is Johnny's sister.

I love you guys so much! Stay gold 4 life!!! Greaser Girls 4 life!

(Katie's (my) POV)

Finally the last day of school! Once I said bye to all my school friends, and cleaned out my locker I met all the girls outside on the steps of the school. Next thing I know Adrianna is throwing papers every where "School is finally over! No more stupid books or tests!" she screamed. Everyone chimed in at that point. When we were done freaking out we started to go down the stairs. "So what are we going to do this summer?" Leah said. "Go to the carnival and get hyped up on cotton candy!" Sammy commented. By then Johnny and Ponyboy had walked over to us. Even though I never told any one they all knew I had a crush on Pony and, according to Leah he liked me too. "So you guys wanta go to the nightly double tonight?" Pony asked. "Me!" Adrianna and Johnny said at the same time. Adrianna punched Johnny playful in the shoulder. "We'll go right guys?" Leah said looking at Sammy and I. "Sure we'll go" we said. It didn't really matter to me, my Dad didn't care. I haven't seen him in 4 years any way. I'm sure Dally didn't care either cause he probably would come too, or go hang over at Buck's. When we finally got to Ponyboy and Leah's house we all throw our backpacks down. " I am so happy it's summer, now we can have football games every morning." Johnny said. All of us girls just ran upstairs in too Leah's room. Leah shut the door. "So do you think Ponyboy will ask me out this summer?" I said. "I hope! The suspense is killing me!" Sammy said smiling. "Um no offence Katie but Dally is really cute." Adrianna said. She looked kind of nervous saying this; then again this was her first opinion on Dally since we moved here from New York. "Aww Adrianna you have crush on my big brother! That's so cute!!!" We heard a noise, we all got quiet and looked over at the door. Sammy walked over and opened the door. As she did this Ponyboy and Johnny fell in the doorway. They both looked up blushing "Fancy meeting you guys here" Ponyboy mumbled trying not to laugh. "You were listening to us!?" Leah said, grabbing a pillow off her bed throwing it at Ponyboy. Johnny and Ponyboy jumped up and ran down the stairs. Did he hear me? Did Ponyboy hear that I had liked him, and wanted him to ask me out this summer? 


	2. Chapter 2

It goes with Sammy's story as in Dally is my brother, Leah is Ponyboy's twin, and Adrianna is Johnny's sister.

I love you guys so much! Stay gold 4 life!!! Greaser Girls 4 life!

(Katie's (my) POV)

Chapter 2

We left the Curtis house around six, even though the movie didn't start till seven. "What movie are we seeing?" Sammy questioned. "I don't know" Johnny said. As we were walking down the street I had to wonder if Pony had heard me. If he did would he be freaked out or would he act on the fact I liked him and ask me out? I had to get that thought out of my head. "Dally said he was going to sleep over at Buck's cause theirs a party over there." I said. With that Adrianna Kind of made a sound in her throat, Maybe she wanted to talk to him, knowing that she liked him now. Anyway Dally and Me usually stay over at Buck's cause we have a room over there. Truly I hate staying over there when there is a party. All that's over there is loud music and beer, I hate both. "Why don't you, Sammy, and Adrianna stay over tonight?" Leah asked. "Yeah" we all said. "Wanna stay over Johnny?" Ponyboy asked some what begging. "Yeah Johnny you better stay over or else I'll beat the tar outta you." Adrianna and Johnny had a great relationship, they liked to tease and threaten each other. "Alright I'll stay!" Johnny said to Adrianna, slapping his sister's arm. You could see Sammy and Leah was laughing at them.

As we reached the drive in we went down to the seats in the front. "Hey Johnny will you come with me to get some popcorn?" Leah asked. "Sure." Johnny said looking Leah in the eyes. You could tell something happened right then, I mean the minute their eyes met. Something special had happened. When the movie was over we all went back to the Curtis house. When Ponyboy and Johnny when up stairs. We started to ask each other who was going out with whom, who broke up, and all that stuff. Some how we started talking about who we liked. "Who do you like Sammy?" Adrianna asked? "I kind of like Steve." "Aww you two would make a cute couple" I said. "What about you Adrianna?" Leah questioned her. "Well I think I like Dally!" "Haha you always fall for the bad boys Adrianna!!" Sammy said laughing. "Honestly I think I like Johnny. Well anyway we all know who Katie likes!" Leah announced. Next thing we knew Soda came down stairs. "Guys it's two in the morning! By the time you go to bed it will be time to wake up!" he said. With that we all went up stairs, in to Leah's room and went to bed.

The next morning we woke up at ten. "I smell cake!" Sammy said anxious to go down stairs. When we went down Darry was reading the paper waiting for Sodapop to go to work. Ponyboy and Johnny were sitting at the table. Ponyboy was just in a pair of jeans, he looked so cute. Adrianna slapped Johnny on the back of the head, walking towards the fridge pulling out a bottle of Pepsi. "Eww it's Ponyboy" I said. The whole gang had a brother/sister relationship, only some of us really were brother and sisters. "Eww its Katie, and I live here so don't act like I don't like it's weird I'm here" he said jokingly. "Yeah and I pretty much live here too" I said sarcastically. Leah passed me a plate with Chocolate cake on it. Darry and Soda left to go to work shortly after. "It's the first day of summer! The best day out of the year!" Sammy yelled. Adrianna all most choked on her Pepsi when she went to scream. Leah ran over and turned on the radio. Ponyboy rolled his eyes and motioned Johnny to go up stairs. We all just hung out on the couch listening to the radio when Johnny and Pony came running down the stairs. "Where are you going?" Leah asked. "We're going to go play football, Steve and Soda are on break soon, and Two-Bit and Dally are going to met us at the lot." Ponyboy said. "I wanna go!" Adrianna said. "Yeah me too!" I said. Theirs nothing better then on the first day of summer playing football with your best friends. With that we all ran out the door, and raced to the lot.


	3. Chapter 3

It goes with Sammy's story as in Dally is my brother, Leah is Ponyboy's twin, and Adrianna is Johnny's sister.

I love you guys so much! Stay gold 4 life!!! Greaser Girls 4 life!

(Katie's (my) POV)

Chapter 3

After a long, hard game of football we went to the DX for cokes, and cause Soda and Steve had to go back to work. "Hey Katie I forgot to tell Laura is coming down for the summer." Dally said. Laura was our cousin; she lives up in New York. When me and Dally still lived up there we used to see her all the time, but since we moved here we only got to see her in the summer. For the past few years we would go up there , this year she was coming down here! "When is she coming!?" I asked. "Tomorrow actually" Dally said smiling. I almost screamed I couldn't wait to see her, we were only about a year apart, and we had a lot in common. Also I couldn't wait for her to meet the gang.

When we got our cokes everyone was going to hang out at the station, but I decided to go home. I wanted to straighten up the room for Laura. "I'm gonna go shop around for a little" Dally said. Of coarse Johnny and Two-Bit went with him. Leah went home, she said she wanted to take a nap knowing she hadn't got much sleep last night. And Steve and Soda had to get back to work. Ponyboy, Sammy, and Adrianna walked me home. When we got to Buck's their were beer bottles everywhere and a bunch of records. "Oh my god who listens to this crap!?" Sammy said. "Buck does obviously" Adrianna commented rolling her eyes. I prayed this place was cleaned up by the time Laura got here! We ran up stairs and went in to Dally's and my room. "I think I almost choked from the smell down there!" Ponyboy commented. "Does it always look like that?!" Sammy asked. "Only when theirs a party, and theirs one every week so yeah pretty much." I explained. In our room we had two beds, a bathroom, closet, dresser, and a TV. Adrianna went over and sat on one of the beds. "Who's bed is this" she asked. "That's Dally's." I said. "I think I can tell!" she said laughing looking at the floor. All around the bed was a bunch of clothes, cans and bottles, and an empty box of cigarettes. After cleaning up my half of the room we went down stairs. Sammy started looking threw some records, with that Ponyboy walked over to her and started looking threw them too. "Does Buck have any thing but this corny music?!" Ponyboy questioned, we all laughed. We started playing a game of pool when the gang came in. "hey guys" Johnny said as I passed him my pool stick. Dally ran up stairs to clean up is half of the room, Adrianna and Sammy stopped playing pool and came over and sat on the couch with me. "How long is your cousin staying Katie?" Sammy asked me. "I think the whole summer," I said. We heard a knock at the door then Leah came in. "Hey Leah" I said. "Hey y'all, Ponyboy you gotta come home Darry's makin dinner." She said. "I'm coming" he assured his sister. Everyone left but Sammy; we put away the pool sticks and walked in to the kitchen. I pulled two Pepsi's passing one to Sammy. "Do you think Laura will like the gang?" Sammy asked. "Yeah I think she will," I said. About an hour later she headed home.

When I was going up stairs I met Dally coming down. "Where ya going?" I asked him. "I'm going to the Dingo for a little, wanna come?" "No, I think I'm gonna stay here." I said. "Ok well I'll be back later." He said going down the stairs. When I got up to the room I flew on to my bed, and just started thinking of what we were going to do this summer. Next thing I knew I was fast asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

It goes with Sammy's story as in Dally is my brother, Leah is Ponyboy's twin, and Adrianna is Johnny's sister.

I love you guys so much! Stay gold 4 life!!! Greaser Girls 4 life!

(Katie's (my) POV)

Chapter 4

When I woke up the next morning Dally wasn't there. That's when panic rose on me. I didn't know if he had come home at all last night. What if he got drunk and passed out some where, or he had run in to the fuzz and got hauled in to the station. I felt hot tears come to my eyes but I couldn't let this worry me, where every he was he was fine…he always was. I went and took a shower and pulled on some fresh clothes. I heard a car door slam; I went and looked out the window. I saw Dally getting out of his T-Bird with Laura. I raced down stairs; almost falling I was going so fast. I flew out the door! "LAURA! I need to show around!" I screamed giving her a huge hug. "Ehh I can't wait she said. Then I looked over at Dally. "Way to tell me you were leaving!" I some what yelled. "I was going too but I didn't want to wake you up" he said. I had to smile at him. I don't understand how when people see Dally all they see is a tough, cold, hard person. All I saw was a big teddy bear type of person who has feelings like the rest of us, well except for soc's. "Lets go!" I said motioning Laura inside. I showed her around Buck's, then I took up to the room, She threw her bag down on my bed. When Dally walked in the room we almost ran him over cause we were running out. "Where's the fire?!" he said sarcastically. "I'm going to go show Laura around town and meet everyone!" I said anxious to leave. "Ok I'll catch up with y'all later," he said, but Laura and me were already down stairs and out the door.

First place I took her was the DX. No one was outside so I took her in the store part. "Soda?!" I yelled. "Just a sec!" he said from a distance. When he came out from the back room he had an arm full of cokes to re-stock. "Hey Soda this is my cousin Laura" I said. "Sodapop, Laura. Laura, Sodaopop." I introduced them, grabbing some of the cokes to help him out. "Hey how you do'in?" he said towards Laura. "Good, it's my first time here" she said smiling. "Welcome to Tulsa!" he said heading out the door. Laura just stared at the door, "Are you ok?" I said laughing. She turned to me "He is gorgeous!" she said. All I could do was laugh. "Yeah, he's my crush's brother." After I introduced her to Steve I took her to the Curtis house. There we found Ponyboy, Johnny, Leah, Adrianna, Sammy, and Two-Bit. "Hey guys this is Laura, my cousin." I said. After they all said their hellos, Leah took all the girls out on the porch. "So how do you like Tulsa so far?" Sammy asked. "It's great! I met this gorgeous guy though!" she said. "Who!?" Adrianna screamed. "She's talking about Sodapop!" I added. "Geez you've only been an hour and you're already interested in the guys." Leah said jokingly. After hanging out for an hour Laura and me headed home.

When we got back to Buck's Dally was playing pool with some other guys. "Hey Dal" we greeted him. "Hey, so Laura how do you like it round here?" he questioned her. "It's kind of nice to get away from the big city," she said smiling. "Yeah, that's the one thing I miss!" he said rolling his eye's getting back to his game. We went in to our room. "So Laura the carnival opens tomorrow night and the gang wants to know if we want to go, so do you wanna go? I asked. "Sure! I love the carnival," she said. At 8:30 we went to meet everyone at the park to go to the Dingo. When we got there everyone was sitting near the fountain. All I could see was the glowing embers of all the guys' cigarettes. All of the guys in our area smoke some girls do but none of us. "So are we going to the Dingo," I asked Ponyboy. "Yeah" he answered. "Um what's the Dingo?" Laura asked dumbfounded. "It's a place with lots of fights!" Two-Bit said happily. Leah punched him in the shoulder. "No it's not just that, it like a restaurant," she said. "Oh cool" Laura said.

As we got to the Dingo there were some good fights going on. All the guys were watching the fights; we girls could care less. We had to practically drag them in! When we found a booth to sit at we all started talking about the carnival tomorrow. "What time do you guys wanna meet there?" Adrianna asked. "How bout 5?" Johnny added. "Works for me" Ponyboy said. "Us too" I said answering for Laura and me. "Then 5 it is!" Two-Bit announced.

When we got home Dally was on the couch down stairs. "Hey Dallas" Laura said. "Hey" I added. "Hi" he mumbled. "You ok Dally?" I asked concerned. He seemed like he was really drunk or spaced out or something. "Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine, just had it out with Shepherd that's all." He said in a calm voice. "Oh ok" I said. Laura and me went up stairs. "Hey tomorrow I'm gonna take you to the lake" "Cool, is any one else going" she asked. "If it's ok with you" I stated. "Sure, I like your friends there really nice." She said lying down on the mattress Dally found in a spare room. When she said she liked my friends that made me real proud. Even if my group of people got called greaser and they weren't known as anything special, they had feelings and a life. I have to give Dally a lot of credit for me being with the people I am now. There my best friends and have been since I met them all. I can't really remember how Dal met all of them but I was glad he did. My brother certainly had a reputation around our area. I mean I'm not proud of his police record or him always stealing, truly I am real proud to be his sister though. Any way Laura and me were talking for awhile, but next thing I knew she was fast asleep. Then again she had a long trip from New York to Tulsa.


	5. Chapter 5

It goes with Sammy's story as in Dally is my brother, Leah is Ponyboy's twin, and Adrianna is Johnny's sister.

I love you guys so much! Stay gold 4 life!!! Greaser Girls 4 life!

(Katie's (my) POV)

When we woke up the next morning it was raining. Dally was sit asleep so Laura and I went down stairs to play cards. About an hour Later Dal came down, and I now owed Laura 30 bucks and to win her a fish at the carnival. "Deal me in!" Dally said with his world famous, devilish grin. I know him to well though; "Dally I am not playing cards with you! You know your good and you just want our money, plus I don't have that much any way." I said giving Laura her money. "Okay, okay well just play for fun." He said dealing out the cards. We played cards all morning. It finally stopped raining around 1, just in time for the fair grounds to dry. When we met everyone in the lot Dally wanted to drive, everyone refused. His driving could get crazy at times. When we got there everyone split up. Dally and Two-Bit went to go walk around, Soda went with Steve to go see what type of food they had, and me, Laura, Sammy, Adrianna, Leah, Ponyboy, and Johnny were left to do what every we wanted. Our moment of freedom! After we played some games and finally won Laura her fish (which she named Tulsa), we wanted to go ride some rides. First one was the Ferris Wheel. Steve and Soda came back when we were line to get on. "Me and Soda will go on together!" Steve said pulling Soda over. "Hey Laura why don't you come with us?" Sammy said pulling her over, and whispering something in her ear. "Sure!" Laura said looking back at me smiling. I had no clue what was going on, I was about to ask Leah if she wanted to go on with me when she screamed, "Me and Johnny will go together!" For some reason I think it was planned for me to go with Ponyboy, but I was ok with it.

When we sat down in our cart and pulled the bar down to lock us in, I set my hands on it. Neither of us meant to do this but hands were touching. Pony quickly pulled his hand away. I already knew I was blushing, when I looked over Ponyboy's ears were red. Soda and Steve were in the cart behind us. When we stopped at the top of the wheel we just sat quiet for a few minutes. Then we heard laughter coming from behind us. We turned around to see the guys rocking their seat. We just burst in to laughter then it was real quiet again. I don't know why it was so quiet usually me Ponyboy talk forever. "Hey Katie?" he asked. "Yeah" I said turning to him, seeing his ears getting a little red. "Um I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime?' he asked nervously. "Like on a date?" I asked anxiously. "Well I guess all I'm trying to ask if you wanta go steady or something?" he said with his ears real red again. "Sure!" I said with no hesitation. Next thing I knew we both had our hands on the bar again with them together, only this time neither of us dared to move them.

Later that night we were talking about the carnival. "So Dally what do you think about me and Ponyboy dating?" I said looking at him smiling. "Really? I mean sure! He's a good kid, doesn't get in to much trouble. What the hell you've known him almost your whole life, go for it!" he said happily. I jumped up and hugged him. He knew I really liked Ponyboy. Dally always had his opinion on whom I liked or who liked me. One time there was rumor going around that some kid liked me and boy did Dal give him a black eye! It was only a rumor too!

Later that night I ran down stairs in to the living room, and sat in the chair next to the phone. There was no one down there and it was only 10, which is kind of weird for Buck's place. I picked up the phone and dialed Poyboy's number. "Hey Darry is Ponyboy there?" I asked nervously. "Sure hold on a minute." Why was I nervous, I was never nervous talking to Ponyboy. The only time I was that I could remember was when I first started liking him and when I thought he knew I liked him. But now? I'm going out with him! "Hello?"

TO BE CONTINUTED…


	6. Chapter 6

It goes with Sammy's story as in Dally is my brother, Leah is Ponyboy's twin, and Adrianna is Johnny's sister.

I love you guys so much! Stay gold 4 life!!! Greaser Girls 4 life!

(Katie's (my) POV)

"Uh hey Ponyboy, it's me." I tried saying as calm as I could. "Hey, what's up?" he asked. "I was wondering if you, and all the gang wanted to go to the tomorrow?" I questioned; I was ok now maybe I got scared cause it was the first time I talked to him since the carnival. "Sure, but Dar's working, and Soda's got a doctors appointment." He explained. "Ok then we'll meet up around 10." I stated. "Sounds good" he said. "See you there" I said hanging up the phone. I sat in the chair a few minutes later until a light flicked on. I screamed, I surly didn't expect anyone. It was Dally "Damn it don't do that! Why are you down here any way? " He asked with a puzzled face. "No reason." I said smiling and ran up the stairs.

The next morning I was first up. I was just in my bed when I looked over at Dally. He looked 15 rather then 18. Then I turned to Laura. She looked 10 instead of 13. I wonder what I looked like sleeping? Oh well. I quietly got up and went down stairs. I went outside for a while. It was real pretty the way the sun hit the house and the trees. It was hot out too, perfect day to go to the lake.

When I got back inside Laura was there. I was glad she was here this summer. I looked over at the clock, it was 9:30. "Come one lets go get ready." I said, "Ok" Laura responding following me up stairs. When we came down all set to go Adrianna, Sammy, and Leah were all in the living room. "Hey, where is everyone?" I asked. "Oh they're going to meet us at 11." Sammy replied. "Yeah Soda's appointment took longer then they thought." Leah added. "Oh well, we can just get the good spot at the lake!" Adrianna stated jokingly. "So who's all coming?" Laura asked. "I think everyone but Darry." I added. "Oh that's cool, I love how you guys always do things together." Laura said happily. "Always have, always will!" Sammy said wholehearted, as we walked out and started walking towards the lake.

(Dally's POV)

When I woke up I found a letter on the dresser. Katie always left me a note saying where she was going. It said go to the Curtis house at 10:55. It was 10:00. "Son of a Bitch!" I had on my pants from yesterday so I pulled on a new shirt, grabbed a towel and ran out. When I was walking down the street I could hear little kids playing outside. I found a group of kids playing football. I jumped one of them and got 10 bucks outta him. Then I went on to the Curtis house.

When I got on the porch the window was open so I stayed out and listened to what every one was saying. I do that so I can join the conversation with out looking like an ass, not knowing what I'm talking about. I could hear Steve talking "Come on you gotta kiss her, if you don't want you'll be the biggest wimp!" I figured he was talking to Sodapop about a new chick. "Why do I have to kiss Katie to make me tuff? We've only been together one day!" Pony said. I froze. Kiss Katie? Ain't no one is feeling up my kid sister… not even Ponyboy Curtis!


	7. Chapter 7

It goes with Sammy's story as in Dally is my brother, Leah is Ponyboy's twin, and Adrianna is Johnny's sister

It goes with Sammy's story as in Dally is my brother, Leah is Ponyboy's twin, and Adrianna is Johnny's sister.

I love you guys so much! Stay gold 4 life!! Greaser Girls 4 life!

(Katie's (my) POV)

Chapter 7

When everyone else got to the lake, all the guys were acting weird. Dally didn't talk to anyone but Sodapop. Steve kept following Ponyboy around making faces at him, then look at me and turn around real quick. Ponyboy only talked to Johnny the whole time. No one noticed till I said something about it. I went to ask Dally what was wrong, and all I got was a big fat "Nothing!"

Later when the sun was about to set me and Ponyboy went up on top of the big hill. It was really beautiful, and even better with Pony. Ponyboy, Johnny, and me are the only one's who get something out of watching them. Next thing I knew Ponyboy was holding me soft, but strong in his arms.

But as I should have known that perfect moment was ruined. After just a few minutes of being up there with Pony, Dally was practically dragging me down the hill. "Dally what are you doing?" I managed to say. "It's time to go!" he snapped, and I kept my mouth shut after that. Even though I couldn't see them, I knew his eyes were blazing. But why?


End file.
